No Teasing
JWTM's banger-hit 2014 single is coming soon (whoop that trick beat from the movie, hustle & flow)... JWTM's "No Teasing" Lyrics Intriguing Intro that trick (x2) that trick (get em) (x6) Hook x2 teasin' (x2) Save whatever you want and babble for the weekend teasin' (x2) Cause you've prolly hurt somebody for no reason Verse 1 Don't do the small talk, do the big talkin' Karma could get you killed and it does sound proposterous Just leave them in frozen abyss or in an aqueduct The police got you scared, you yell and made it obvious You've threatened someone you love and still it got you shook Guess what you deserve? Leave em' wit a strechmark I never said it's me, but i guess it's just a freakin' start (I said, 'I guess it's just a freakin' start') Haters can never hold me back, that's a fact I'm the illest since cosmic world inventions and modern organizations Bringing bottles but I aint get wasted, go head and make up a game you illustrated Got more money in Vegas, you could've sworn that I made it Im overseas but that don't mean I ain't rappin' Circle me one more time and y'all be trapped in Paranormal tragic, it's magic But the people around are like "what happened?" Hook x2 teasin' (x2) Save whatever you want and babble for the weekend teasin' (x2) Cause you've prolly hurt somebody for no reason Verse 2 You think you slick? (think you slick?) You think your strong enough? I bet you 500 grand that you worth good luck So you ain't worth a lot Double or nothing, that's a new money tradition Basically a bet but all depends on one's decision Try your hardest to get noticed or your constantly knocked Constantly chopped or even constantly dropped Fade away on all these troubles so I still remain a boss Hit you with that quick one (x2) Hit you so hard thinking that I've prolly missed one Imma reload my ammo, just to evolve fresh denero Nevermore or nevertheless for "happy belated" Confusing bars to amaze, that's the Rubix Theory The more I spit brings out the torch and best to confirm Beware cause once you cross this line, y'all bout to get burned So make a wise decision quickly before it's confirmed Try looking into the future, get your lessons learned! Hook x2 teasin' (x2) Save whatever you want and babble for the weekend teasin' (x2) Cause you've prolly hurt somebody for no reason Verse 3 It's time to wake up the world and amplify em' The force will strike upon to hypnotize em' Realize the game ain't what you think The spotlight's on me at the change of a blink Got an indestructible barrier Don't let the symbol fool you, I'll bury ya Matter of fact, I'm incredible, disrotating your wrist There's a secret? Whatchu hidin'? An alien glitch? Better back off the mayhem before somebody's hurt Better be thankful that I haven't left a curse Bout to be in bigger projects than this Imagine the constant patterns and the flow switch Getting energy from the sun by taking pictures While I grow up from each one, called photosynthesis Keeping it on the low so I don't unleash Quill and explode In a nick of time the Eclipse will be uprising Means Quill will get stronger with automatic release Showing no mercy cause he's a beast!!! Hook x4 teasin' (x2) Save whatever you want and babble for the weekend teasin' (x2) Cause you've prolly hurt somebody for no reason Category:Songs Category:JWTM Songs Category:First Mixtape Songs